


【德哈】衔起翡翠花冠

by Maoulll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoulll/pseuds/Maoulll
Summary: ）残疾花店老板拽×金融系高材生哈）有一辆小破破破车慎入）爱情使我高产和无证驾驶）欧欧希预警





	【德哈】衔起翡翠花冠

5.

 

哈利没想到德拉科这么擅长接吻。

不过他也不管了。他没想到的多了去了，多一个还是少一个都不妨事。

但当他沉醉在吻中，不知不觉被托着后脑，放到床上时，他突然发现，这个没想到，好像有点大了。

他想试着抗争一下，却被对方轻易压制住了，倒显得他在欲迎还拒。哈利迷乱中往明亮的窗户处看了一眼，想着他现在是在干什么啊，白日宣淫吗，未免也太道德败坏了。

德拉科显然不觉得他的道德有任何问题。他趴在哈利身上，微微喘气，有一下没一下地啄他的唇。哈利浑身发麻，使不上力气，道德不道德的早被他抛到脑后了。

跟割羊毛一样。哈利想。

他还在闭着眼，连他自己都忘了自己还在闭着眼，等到德拉科吻上他的眼皮，睫毛上，他才记起来，呼吸急促地问。

“我现在可以睁眼了吗？”

他感到德拉科的动作忽然顿了顿，继而一声轻笑炸开在他脑壳上。

哈利有点傻。他摸不透这是同意了还是没同意，只得还继续闭着眼，而德拉科已经侵略到了他的脖颈。他伸手支着哈利的下巴让他微微抬头，去亲他的喉结和再往上一点的软肉，使他痒的哼唧了一声。

很快地，这个速度下来，哈利的扣子被解开了，他看不见德拉科是用牙齿还是指尖，总之它们都是一样的冰凉，像无形的冰块，反而熨热了哈利的神经和——当然了——和肉体。

他胡乱地摸着床单，拨弄开玫瑰，露出了藏在下面，越来越多，越来越不同的花朵。

花海。这里是一片花海。

德拉科静静地看着他。

他的齿间碾过玫瑰，发梢缠上一片茉莉，紫罗兰揉碎了滚进肚脐，无花果蕊撩起他绑好的裤腿。他从未融入过这些花儿，他也从来不是她们其中一员。

阳光。雨露。黄金男孩。

他使花海为他盛开。

他就是这片花海本身。

德拉科稍稍附身，向下亲了亲他的乳白色小腿，哈利呻吟了一声，迷糊地看见浅金色发丝在他的双腿间闪耀。

然后一个低沉的声音向上攀爬，像抓住了牵牛花藤，自他的大腿周围散开，混杂着更多湿润的亲吻，咕哝出一句。

“你想当调香师的想法太对了。”他叹息着说，“我真应该把你做成香水……”

哈利装作没有听见这恐怖的告白。

他学着放松，再放松，把全身心压扁成薄薄的一层。他更加急促地喘息，德拉科吻到了他的腰窝侧，轻柔地把打颤的双腿分开。

哈利听见有些突兀的，拉抽屉的声音，下意识地睁开眼去看。他睁眼的时机太晚，没有看见德拉科拿出来的小瓶子，却看清了床头的那本书。

——查泰莱夫人的情人。

这书，名著啊……

哈利眯着眼努力回想。

然后他想起来这名著到底著在哪了。

唉，这算什么？哈利睁着眼看天花板，任由德拉科把奇怪的液体揉进身体里，低声哼哼。

蓄谋已久的闷骚老僵尸？

他心里曲曲绕绕着，压在他身上的僵尸大人等不及了，直接一个挺身。

就这一下，哈利差点骂娘。

他也真的骂了。

“操操操……”

哈利忍着疼，硬是把后面的词汇剔了个干净，这几天的顺从和心动全都化成一股怨怼，正跟他们第一次见面时一样。

偏偏这时候，德拉科还低低地笑出声来了，“噢，原来高材生也会骂脏话啊。”

敢情疼的不是你。哈利被这么一火上浇油，心里更气了，想着当初是谁高冷的要命说自己懒的，合着一上床就充上电了。

可惜的是，他再没力气说话了。

他们正式开始实施白日宣淫的第二个字。

过程很惊心动魄，期间哈利喊了至少也得有十句脏话，还不带重样。他也是第一次见识到他的词汇量可以这么强大。他以为他可以忍住不说，但有些东西是压不下去的。

在他身体里探索时，德拉科的脸上出现了不一样的表情——含着压抑的暧昧与情欲。如果照平常，哈利一定会被他吓个半死，但他此刻觉得，再没一个表情会让他如此心动。

两个人都折腾地大汗淋漓，身上贴着的仅有一点衣物都缩紧起来，裹着他们只能向彼此靠拢。除去最原始，最兴奋的肉体交合，哈利攀上德拉科的后颈与腰肢，感受到有另一个地方在鼓动着，像突出的枝桠，冰冷的蛇头。

他发狠地抓住它。

所有的知觉，痛楚与快乐，哈利想了无数的形容词，但过后怎么也记不起来。

他唯一记得的只是这个人。

他后来再没想起邮票，手杖，夏栎，玫瑰。

他只记得德拉科。

这个名字盖过了他的所有，像一声惊雷劈在他心上。他是他的没想到，是没有谜底的谜语。他有最优雅的俗气，也有最冷淡的性感。

就是一个怪物。

哈利颤抖着，咯咯地笑起来。

一个迷人的怪物。


End file.
